Un amor diferente
by ctza7
Summary: Esta claro que hay varios tipos de amores, pero hay uno muy peculiar... Brutacio no sabe que hacer su hermana se a ido corriendo a no sabe donde !herida! y lo peor es que había sido dañada por su culpa , eso jamas se lo perdonaría. ¿Donde esta Brutilda? No se si es un buen summary pero me esfuerzo. Es mi primera historia espero que les guste:)
1. Capítulo 1

Nota: es mi primer fanfic , lo subo porque en español no he visto muchas historias de estos gemelos y se me ha ocurrido esta idea que espero que os guste , espero que me den su opinión tanto si es buena como si es mala para intentar mejorar , y sin más que decir os dejo con el fic que deseo que os guste. (ninguno de los personajes de como entrenar a tu dragón me pertenecen solo me divierto escribiendo.)

…

**Un amor diferente**

Hay muchos tipos de amores : amor a un padre y a una madre , de los cuales sientes cariño y respeto , amor hacia un amigo , del cual le tienes aprecio aunque pocas veces se muestra , a una pareja , de la cual tienes un sentimiento de mucho amor hacia esa persona , un amor del cual , sientes que en un futuro puedes formar una familia con ella. Y hay un amor un tanto peculiar , dicho amor , es el que tienes hacia un hermano…

Era un bonito día en Berk , hacia una temperatura muy agradable . Un grupo de jóvenes vikingos habían estado durante gran parte de la mañana volando sobre sus dragones y al terminar , Hipo , Astrid , Mocoso y Patapez , presenciaron una escena que se repetía casi a diario :

-¡Era a da derecha!

-¡No , era a la izquierda!

-¡Derecha!

-¡Izquierda!

Era la típica discusión del día entre los hermanos gemelos. Ninguno de los que estaban presentes , le prestaron mucha atención a la pelea:

-Derecha

-Izquierda

-Derecha

-Izquierda

-Brutacio ¡ya vasta! , te he dicho que era a la derecha - a continuación le dio un golpe a su hermano en el pecho.

-¡Ayy…! Pues yo te he dicho que era a la izquierda Brutilda , ¡por tu culpa ,casi nos la pegamos idiota! – y le da un puñetazo algo fuerte al hombro de su hermana.

-Eso a dolido estúpido.- dijo sobándose la parte afectada.

-A continuación empezaron a pelear , dándose puñetazos , patadas , bofetadas…, Brutacio cogió del suelo lo que parecía la punta de una antigua lanza, no era muy grande , media de largo como una mano y de ancho , tres dedos por la parte mas ancha mas o menos , a pesar de su tamaño , esa pequeña punta , cortaba bastante.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer con eso , e estúpido?- grito enfadada Brutilda.

-Te voy a poner en toda la frente que era a la izqu…- no pudo terminar debido al fuerte rugido de su dragón de dos cabezas , le había asustado de tal manera , que lanzo la punta de la lanza a Thor sabe donde.

Al parecer el dragón de los gemelos también estaba discutiendo con el dragón de mocoso.

-Mocoso , dile a tu dragón que deje de molestar al mío – dijo Brutacio , dirigió la mirada a su hermana que estaba en el suelo.-Jaja ¿qué pasa hermanita?,¿Te has asustado tanto que te has caído al suelo? Jaja – le dijo mientras miraba la cara de su hermana , no podía definir bien si era de susto , más bien era de sorpresa y de… ¿dolor? – Jaja ¿Qué pasa la caída te a dolido? Deberías verte la cara , jaja.

A continuación , todos los presentes que ahora presenciaban lo que estaba pasando , esperaban que Brutilda le contestara o pegara , pero para sorpresa de todos incluso de su hermano , se levanto y se fue corriendo de la academia . Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal acción , tampoco le dieron mucha importancia , a excepción de Brutacio, que conocía a su hermana , y sabía que ese comportamiento era debido algo que andaba mal. Se quedo mirando hacia donde se había ido su hermana durante un tiempo , hasta que se percato que las dos cabezas de su dragón , también estaban mirando hacia donde se había ido Brutilda, parecían preocupados.

-Vomito , Eructo,-ambas cabezas le voltearon a ver – tranquilos , seguro que la boba esa solo se asusto y se fue a llorar por hay jaja – además ell…-no pudo terminar , algo que dijo Hipo , asusto y preocupo a todos.

-Chicos en el suelo has sangre , justo donde había caído Ilda -dijo preocupado.

-Espera- dijo Brutacio , preocupado, haciendo que todos prestaran atención al gemelo- ¿Dónde la punta de la lanza?-un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo-¿Qué e hecho?

…

Y hay lo dejo todo , continuara en el siguiente capítulo que lo subiré lo antes que pueda , espero que comentéis para hacerme saber si os gusto o no sin más que decir nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de UN AMOR DIFERENTE.

cia ellos


	2. Chapter 2

Nota : aquí está el capítulo 2 de UN AMOR DIFERENTE gracias por los comentarios, me ha gustado saber que os a gustado , espero q este capítulo os guste igual o más q el anterior. Los personajes de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenecen solo me divierto escribiendo . Sin más que decir os dejo con el capítulo que lo disfruten

….

**Capítulo 2 UN AMOR DIFERENTE**

Todos miraron atónitos a Bruacio.

-¿A qué punta de la lanza te refieres Acio?- le pregunto Hipo.

-A una que había cogido , estaba hoy rota… ¡No la quería hacer nada!... pero no se… me asuste con el rugido de los dragones y la lance a no se dónde… ¡O por Thor! ¡¿Qué e echo?!- todos estaban sorprendidos , incluso el dragón de los gemelos , nunca habían visto de esa manera a Brutacio , tenia los ojos vidriosos y no paraba de dar vueltas de aquí para allá.

-Tranquilízate Acio-dijo esta vez Astrid , poniéndole una mano en el hombro –de seguro solo fue un pequeño rasguño.

-Astrid tiene razón Brutacio-dijo Hipo- seguramente solo la rozo.

-No estoy yo muy seguro de eso-dijo Patapez , llamando la atención de los allí presentalli de eso-dijo Patapez , llamando la atencion es.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Acio.

-Me refiero a que si solo hubiera sido un rasguño la punta de la lanza debería estar en el suelo, pero no es así , por lo tanto , mi teoría es que se la a debido de clavar en alguna parte…, en el estómago ,brazo, pech…-un puñetazo en el estómago de parte de Astrid lo hozo callar.-¿Pero por qué me das?-le pregunto adolorido en el suelo.

-¿Es que no puedes tener la boquita cerrada? ¡Mira en qué estado has dejado a Brutacio!-Dijo enfadada.

Todos voltearon a ver al gemelo , tenia una cara de espanto y preocupación, siendo seguido preocupación por su dragón.

-¡Espera Acio! Solo era una teoría , mi otra teoría es que…-dijo Patapez , peroest fue interrumpido por Hipo.

-Como sigas diciendo teorías , voy a ser yo el que te de un puñetazo.-dijo amenazante.

-Yo , lo siento que lo diga , pero creo que la teoría de Patapez es acertada.-dijo Mocoso.apez es acertada.-.d

-Yo también lo pienso –dijo Hipo-solo espero que no allá sido nada grave.

-Estoy de acuerdo , pero creo que deberíamos de ir a buscar a Brutacio y a Brutilda –dijo Astrid.

Dicho esto cada uno se fue con su dragón y comenzaron la búsqueda.

Mientras tanto Brutacio había ido corriendo hasta su casa:

-¡Ilda!-llamo-¡Ilda!-no había respuesta-¡Ilda! Si estas aquí contesta.- espero un rato pero no había respuesta , se iba a ir pero algo llamo su atención. Se dirigió hasta el fondo de la habitación. , y lo que encontró hizo que su preocupación se multiplicara , en el suelo había una toalla llena de ¡sangre!-¿Que he echo?¿Que te he echo pequeña tonta?-Acio comprobo que estaba aun húmeda, se notaba que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se utilizo. También se dio cuenta , de que en la pequeña caja de botiquín que tenían, le faltaban las vendas .-¿A donde has ido Ilda?-Un rugido llamo su atención , eran las cabezas de su dragón , que se les podía notar perfectamente que estaban también asustados y preocupados ante esta situación .-Vomito , Eructo , vamos a buscar a Brutilda- dijo decidido-concentraos y seguid su olor ¿vale? Es muy importante.-dijo acariciando ambas cabezas y dedicándoles una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlos, el dragón imito el gesto y comenzó con su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Vikingos:

Se dirigieron a la casa de los gemelos y vieron preocupados y asustados , lo mismo que había visto Brutacio minutos atrás.

-Menos mal que los padres de los gemelos se han ido con todos nuestros padres y mas vikingos hacia las islas del sur , sino de seguro habrían echo mas de una pregunta- dijo Hipo.

-Hipo hay mucha sangre, estoy preocupada-dijo Astrid.

-Tranquila Astrid , seguro que no es nada grave- le contesto Hipo con voz tranquilizadora.

-Chicos ¿Que hacemos ahora?-dijo Patapez.

-Seguiremos buscando -le contesto Hipo.

-¿Y por donde?No creo que Ilda este por la aldea paseando tranquilamente con una herida-dijo Mocoso.

-Donde los curanderos -sugirió Patapez.

-No.-contesto Hipo.

-¿Por que?-le cuestiono Astrid.

-Si Brutilda habría querido ir a donde los curanderos, habría ido desde el principio, y no estaría ahora mismo esa toalla llena de sangre, ni el botiquín claramente revuelto-contesto.

-Tienes razón -dijo Astrid- pero Hipo... ¿donde podemos buscar?

-En el bosque...

Mientras tanto en el bosque:

Brutacio y su dragón corrían en busca de Brutilda , comenzó a llover , y eso dificultaría la búsqueda, el dragón hacia su mayor esfuerzo , pero de repente perdió el rastro. Brutacio lo noto y comenzó a pensar, estaban cerca de una cueva...,entonces Acio lo recordó...

-¡Las aguas curativas!-su dragón de dos cabezas lo miro interrogante-cuando eramos pequeños nuestros padres nos contaban que esas aguas eran curativas, y cada vez que nos hacíamos daño, íbamos allí y nos metíamos en el agua, es tan caliente que nos calmaba el dolor de las heridas, de seguro que esta allí ¡vamos!-dicho esto Brutacio y su dragón se adentraron en la cueva .

-¡Ilda!¡Ilda!- la única respuesta que obtenía era el eco.-¡Ilda!contéstame por favor – se empezó a desesperar ¿donde estaba?. Corrió y corrió hasta que en la oscuridad diviso algo, fue corriendo, una inmensa felicidad se apodero de su cuerpo, ¡era su hermana! Estaba tumbada dándole la espalda -Brutilda boba , ¿porque no contestabas ?...¿Ilda?-se acerco mas a ella , el dragón prendió una hoguera antigua , muy cerca de la gemela . Brutacio le dio varios golpes a su hermana para que despertara , mas no había respuesta . Lentamente le dio la vuelta y vio horrorizado la punta de la lanza , clavado en el lado izquierdo del estomago de su hermana .- Patapez tenia razón...¿Ilda?-comenzó a zarandearla -¡Ilda ! Despierta por favor – comenzó a llorar, la cogió cuidadosamente , estaba fría , la veía pálida, y salia mucha sangre , no sabia que hacer .-No me dejes ,por favor- cerro fuertemente los ojos, ¿como podía pensar que ella iba a …..?¡No!¡Eso nunca! ¡Jamas lo permitiría! Ella estará bie... una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿A-acio?

…...

Aquí acaba el segundo capitulo. Espero que os aya gustado . A ser posible escribid un comentario para decid lo que pensáis :) Escribiré el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible. Gracias por leer . Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de UN AMOR DIFERENTE :)


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: aquí está un nuevo capítulo de un amor diferente espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por la gente que lee mi fic pero sobre todo gracias por los comentarios , me alegran mucho leerlos .Sin mas que decir os dejo con el capítulo.

Los personajes de como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen solo me divierto escribiendo.

…

**Capitulo 3 UN AMOR DIFERENTE **

-¿Hipo que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Astrid.

-Chicos… , siento decir esto ,pero no podemos hacer nada-dijo Hipo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo nada-dijo Patapez.

-Lo mejor sería ir a buscarlos-continuo Mocoso.

-Chicos fijaos en el tiempo, está lloviendo mucho, lo más seguro es que estén en el bosque , y los únicos dragones que pueden seguir el rastro de Brutilda y de Brutacio, son Vomito y Eructo ,debido a que ellos son los únicos que están acostumbrados a su olor y os recuerdo que se fue con Acio.-les contesto Hipo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Astrid-pero entonces…¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Lo mejor es ir al gran salón y esperar a que regresen-dijo Hipo.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Astrid-solo espero que Brutacio ya la haya encontrado.

Dicho esto los cuatro jóvenes se fueron al gran salón ,siendo seguidos por sus dragones.

En la cueva:

Brutacio al oír su nombre, miro a su hermana a los ojos que se encontraban ligeramente abiertos.

-¿ilda?¿Estas bien?- dijo todavía llorando.

-Brutacio ¿Por qué lloras?¿Estas bien?

-Jaja serás idiota tu desangrándote y lo único que te interesa el por que estoy llorando, eres una boba.

-Te pegaría pero no quiero moverme...,Acio ¿Qué tal me ves?-dijo casi sin fuerzas.

-Mal ¡Desastrosamente mal!, eres ¡boba! ¿Por qué narices te fuiste corriendo? ¡No puedes llegar a saber lo que me has preocupado! ¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! ¿Me has oído?

-Lo siento -empezó a llorar- lo único que pensé es en salir corriendo para que no me vierais débil, pensé que si venia aquí y me metía en el agua me curaría , pero estaba cansada y lo único que pude llegar a hacer es tumbarme…Acio me siento débil.-Dijo casi sin fuerzas.

-shh…no eres débil ¿Me oyes? Tu eres fuerte, muy fuerte, pero ahora tengo que sacarte la punta de la lanza ¿vale?-Dijo limpiándole las lagrimas.

-Acio ¿Hará daño?-Dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila ,eres fuerte , lo soportaras-le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarla-pero primero déjame ver esa herida-puso ver que la punta de la lanza estaba incrustada un poquito menos de la mitad, pero aun así era una herida muy fea y no paraba de sangrar.

-¿Cómo la ves?

-Sangra menos que antes, pero hay que sacarla-dicho esto se quito las botas, el chaleco , el casco y la camiseta que llevaba.

-¿Qué haces Acio?

-Ya lo veras-empezó a quitarle el chaleco, las botas y el casco a su hermana.

-Oye ¡estúpido! ¡Que tengo frio!-vio como su hermano se levanto, cogio unas antiguas antorchas viejas que había por allí y le hizo una señal al dragón para que las prendiera, y a continuación, las puso alrededor de la piscinita de agua termal, y vio como las dos cabezas de su dragón se acercaban a ella y la daban suaves golpes, Brutilda rio un poco y acaricio a ambas cabezas.

-¡No seas quejica!-se acercó a su hermana y la cogió con cuidado.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-dijo agarrándose al cuello de su gemelo para evitar caerse, de repente, un fuerte pinchazo en el estómago, la hizo pegar un pequeño grito de dolor, cosa que inmediatamente alerto a Brutacio.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado.

-Si tranquilo-el dolor seguía, pero no quería preocupar a su hermano.

Brutacio se fue metiendo poco a poco en el agua, y soltó a su hermana para que también estuviera ella metida, el agua justo les cubría por debajo del pecho, a la gemela un poco más debido a la estatura, Brutilda se sentía aliviada, aun que le escocia la herida , los pinchazos desaparecieron. El agua se estaba poniendo de un color rojizo alrededor de Brutilda. Se sintió mareada , su hermano lo noto y la agarro por la espalda.

-¿Ten encuentras bien?-dijo el gemelo.

-Si, solo a sido un pequeño mareo…, el calor del agua me alivia-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vale,- se sentía mejor de ver a su hermana menos pálida y más aliviada, pero tendría que sacar esa maldita punta de ahí.-¿Preparada?-dijo esto soltando uno de sus brazos de la espalda de su hermana, para agarrar con cuidado la punta de la lanza.

Brutilda agarro con fuerza los hombros de su gemelo y dijo: -¡preparada!

Sin pensarlo ni un momento Brutacio tiro con fuerza, la punta de la lanza salió del cuerpo de su hermana y vio como grito de dolor y lo abrazo fuertemente, estaba claro que no le gustaba nada de nada ver así a su hermana.

-Shh…tranquila ya paso-se separó de ella para levantarla y hacer que se tumbara en una roca que había justo en medio de la piscina, le subió un poco la camiseta para poder ver la herida, le dolió solo de verla , no era muy profunda pero tenía un tamaño considerable. Arranco un trozo de la camiseta de su hermana para presionar la herida.

-¡Ehh! ¡Que es mi camiseta favorita!

-¡Ilda! No me seas quejica que tienes otra igual.

-Jaja lo se , pero es que me gusta hacerte rabiar-se rio de su hermano.

-Eres boba jaja- se rio con ella, le gustaba verla reír, miro de nuevo la herida y vio que casi había dejado de sangrar, pero sabía que había que desinfectarla.-Ahora tenemos que ir a la aldea.

-¡No!-grito su hermana.

-¿Por qué no? Hay que desinfectar la herida , así que vamos.

-No quiero por favor.-le podio suplicante.

-¿Por qué Ilda?

-Porque quiero quedarme aquí contigo, como los viejos tiempos jugando en el agua.

-No estás en condiciones para eso Brutilda.-dijo seriamente.

-Pero si ya me encuentro mucho mejor y además no quiero que me vea nadie y me empiecen a hacer preguntas-dijo triste.

-Bueno… tu ganas, nos quedaremos aquí a dormir , porque está anocheciendo, pero con tres condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?-dijo contenta.

-Primero: si empeoras te llevare volando a donde los curanderos.

-De acuerdo.

-Segundo: iré a la aldea sin que me vea nadie, para que no hagan preguntas sobre donde estas o cosas así, cogeré comida, ropa, mantas y el ungüento para que se te desinfecte y se cierre la herida.

-No estoy de acuerdo , vete a la aldea y trae lo que quieras menos el ungüento , sabes que odio su olor , además es viscoso ¡sabes que lo odio!

-Pues entonces nos iremos… , sabes que hay que desinfectar la herida ¿de acuerdo?

-Vaaaaleeee-dijo rendida y apenada-¿Y la tercera?

-Muy simple….. sonríe-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y para que quieres eso? ¡estúpido!

-Porque me gusta verte feliz.

Brutilda le dedico una sonrisa sincera, su hermano podría ser un toca narices y un estúpido , pero a veces tenía sus momentos tiernos , ¡pocos! pero los tenía.

-¡Muy bien! Jaja- sonrió de ver a su hermana feliz , la cogió y la llevo junto al dragon , se puso su ropa, su casco y sus botas , la vio tiritar un poco , así que se quito el chaleco y se lo puso por encima- espérame aquí intentare no tardar.

-Esta bien, te doy 10 minutos, si no estás aquí en ese tiempo, cuando me recupere te daré una paliza.

Brutacio rio ante el comentario de su hermana.

-Estaré en 9 idiota jaja- dijo sonriendo, dirigió la vista su dragón y dijo: -Vomito Eructo cuidadla bien ¿vale?

Los dragones dieron un rugido de afirmación, acurrucándose junto a Brutilda para darla calor , y ella les recibió con una sonrisa.

-T e estaré esperando idiota- le dijo sonriendo, su hermano le dedico una sonrisa y se fue corriendo a la aldea.

…..

Bueno este fue el final de este capítulo, al principio pensé de hacer la historia de 3 capítulos, pero al final se alargó un poco , pero lo mas seguro es que el próximo capítulo sea el último. Espero de corazón que os allá gustado el capítulo, pero si no les importa háganmelo saber por un comentario Sin más que decir hasta el siguiente capitulooo;) saludos para todos.:)


End file.
